pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 13 - Auntie Viv and the Pokemon! Transcript
(The episode begins with a previous episode of episode 12) Narrator: Although our heroes' Pokemon have finally earned a treat badge from the mountain timbur wolves, Hamtaro and the other ham-hams returned to the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse along with the Pokemon. Which they did. (Back to the scene where the Pokemon and the Ham-hams are inside the clubhouse) The Pokemon have just earned the Sunflower Badge, Acorn Badge and the Bone Treat Badge in place. But they are about to come up wth another new challenge. Seeing the Ham-hams' aunt in law. Who's name is "Auntie Viv". Hamtaro: What!?! You're saying that Auntie Viv is coming here!?! Elder Ham: Yes. If she sees all the Pokemon she'll be totally surprised to see them. Pikachu: Pika pika! Oshawott: Osha Oshawott! Axew: Axew ew! Tepig: Pig Tepig! Trubbish: Trubb trubb. Pansage: Pansage! Snivy: Snivy! Emolga: Emol emol emol. Scraggy: Scraggy. Excadrill: Drill! Dwebble: Dweb dweb dweb. Stunfisk: Stunfisk! Pailpitoad: Paillllllll-pi-toad! Unfeszant: Unfeszant! Sandile: Sand sand sandile! Oxnard: Hey uhh, Elder Ham? You really think you could let our Pokemon see Auntie Viv when they get to know her? Elder Ham: (Laughs) Me and Auntie Viv go way back when were friends. Of course she could see them. Boss: Well is that going to be a challenge between you and these type of creatures. Pikachu: Pi pikachu. (We cut to the theme song of "Pokemon and Hamtaro") (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (Then we cut to the unova region poke-dex as it zoomed in to the episode title which is episode 13) Hamtaro: (Off-Screen) "Auntie Viv and the Pokemon!" (Then we cut to Laura's House home of the Harunas where Laura is in her bedroom with Kana) Laura: There's more Pokemon here? Kana: That's right. We've been studying the world of Pokemon ever since the day they first came here to our world. Laura: Do you think we be able to meet some more Pokemon rather than the others that our hamsters just met? Kana: Sure. We'll meet tons of Pokemon in both worlds. Laura: Yes! Marian: (Came in) Hello you two. Laura: Hey, Mom! Kana: Hi, Mrs. Haruna. Marian: Hello, Kana. Your mom just called. She said you would be able to help me get ready for the party. Kana: Another party? Why didn't you say so? Laura: Sounds good. Kana: I knew we were about to help out around here. Marian: Great. Now let's go. (While she took Laura and Kana outside to help Cindy Iwata get ready for another party outside we cut back to the Pokemon and Ham-Ham Clubhouse where Pikachu saw some Ham-Ham strolling by) Pikachu: Pi...? Pika!!! Chu!!! Chu!!! Bijou: Huh? What is it? Can you see a ham-ham nearby? Pashmina: Look who it is! (Auntie Viv came inside the clubhouse with a suitcase in her paws and puts it down for a visit with the 15 Ham-Hams) Auntie Viv: Ham-ha Ham-Hams! Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Bijou: (Laughs) Auntie Viv!!! Auntie Viv: It's been a while and a long time, gals. Boss: Auntie!! Good to see you again. Auntie Viv: Oh! (Looks at the Small Pokemon and came toward them) Who are those little creatures I see? Hamtaro: Auntie Viv, these are the Pokemon! They've got their special powers and trying to get away from Team Rocket. So we keep them and hide them that way they won't be captured. Auntie Viv: Team Rocket? Isn't that a team name for poachers. Hamtaro: Yeah. But Laura and Kana wanted to help us Ham-Hams out and keep this a secret for everybody. Pashmina: June and Kylie too. Even if it is, those Pokemon have a special gift. Bijou: And Maria likes the Pokemon that she saw from her mansion window as well. Penelope: Ookyoo!! Stan: There's something fishy going on in our world. Pokemon are coming by everywhere. Place after place. Oxnard: I have to agree. Elder Ham: Auntie Viv Do you have the Pokemon that you ran into. Auntie Viv: As a matter of fact I do. (Claps her paws) MUNNA!?!?! Munna: (Came in by floating toward the Ham-Hams) Munna! Auntie Viv: This is Munna. A Psychic Pokemon. And it's female. Not much of a strong Pokemon she is but she'll grow. Someday she'll evolve into a Musharna. Cappy: Hey neat! Pashmina; She's a kid too. Dexter: My. We have so many Pokemon to look after. Howdy: I don't want to be a Bergen. But hey, we could always have fun with the Pokemon outside correct? Maxwell: Auntie Viv, You're crazy! Pokemon don't evolve here in our world. Remember? Auntie Viv: Who says anything about not evolving here? Pikachu: Chu!!! Oshawott: Osha! Oshawott!!! Tepig: Teeeepiiig!!! Snivy: Vy!! Axew: Ax-ew!! Munna: Munna munna. Trubbish: Trubb Trubb. Scraggy: Scraggy!!! Emolga: Emol!!! Pansage: Sage!!! Excadrill: Drill!!! Sandile: Sandile!!! Dwebble: Dweb dweb dwebble!!! Palpitoad: Paaaaaalllllpitoad!!! Stunfisk: Stunfisk!!! Auntie Viv: I wanted to search one of the fossils I've been looking for outside when I was out traveling around the world. Why don't you follow me and I'll show you how where to find the fossil I'm talking about. (She leads all the small Pokemon and the 15 Ham-Hams outside to search for some fossil hidden somewhere around here except Jingle who plays the guitar) All Ham Hams: (Walks with Auntie Viv by saying Ticky ticky ticky. Except for Boss who's saying Da ba da ba da ba) Jingle: (Plays the guitar) Lesson five in Pokemon. Always stick together no matter what and if all have falls in, watch out for Team Rocket. Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts